One Early Morning in Costa del Sol
by sasuke5010
Summary: This story has major lemon so BEWARE


Author's Note: this is a lemon fanfic by RobertDogwood and me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy nore do I think I should because I find them disturbing

One Early Morning in Costa del Sol

The characters in this fanfic are property of SquareSoft and are in no way affiliated with me. If vivid descriptions of sexual activities offend, please do not go on.

Tifa awoke quite early in the Costa del Sol Inn. In fact, it was several minutes before daylight. She silently slid out of bed and, quickly pulling on her clothes, as she preferred sleeping stark naked despite always having roommates wherever they stayed, she crept by the bed Aerith was sleeping in and crouched by Cloud's bed. Tifa found it highly ironic Aerith always slept in the middle bed thereby separating her and Cloud and assumed Aerith did it on purpose.

Gently shaking Cloud awake, Tifa whispered "Cloud, get up. I need your help."

Cloud awoke instantly and quickly sat up in his bed reaching for his sword he always kept by his bedside.

"No, no," whispered Tifa, "Not that kind of help. Come with me" she directed.

Taking Cloud by the hand, Tifa led him silently out of the Inn and down the stairs to the beach area. Even though it wasn't yet daybreak, there were several swimmers at the far end of the beach. Costa del Sol was a highly popular tourist town. Tifa guided him to the other end of the beach and announced, "I'm going to take a bath and I want you to stand guard for me and keep people away from the immediate vicinity."

"What?!" Cloud asked, not believing his ears and reddening slightly.

"You heard me. We've been on the road for quite a while and I'm filthy. The hotels never have baths and that bitch – Johnny's wife – refused to come out of the bathroom yesterday, so I could take a shower."

"But, Tifa," Cloud protested, stating the obvious, "We're in public!"

"I know that. That's why I want you to look out for me." And booking no further argument, Tifa quickly turned and began to remove her clothing. Slipping her suspenders off her shoulders, she pulled her mid-riff white blouse over her enormous, beautifully shaped breasts and off her body. Laying it on the beach, she pushed her extremely short, black skirt down to her feet and after stepping out of her sheer panties, she glanced back over her shoulder and observed Cloud completely turned away from her and staring back up the staircase at the town!

Outraged, Tifa whirled and exclaimed, "Cloud, turn around!"

Cloud did as ordered and, when he perceived Tifa standing stark naked in front on him, he began to blush furiously and appeared as if he were going to faint and he quickly glanced away.

"Cloud" Tifa said, patiently, "You can't stand guard for me, if you're not going to be looking at the beach area. I realize you find this embarrassing, so I'm going to try to be quick."

Tifa unwrapped a bar of soap she had purchased from a shop on the previous day and she ran into the pounding surf. Tifa had every intention of bathing quickly as she had promised Cloud, but after she had already lathered most of her body she reached down to her genital area and suddenly was overwhelmed by her extreme sexual frustration. She rubbed the soap vigorously around her mons pubis and labia and then inserted her middle finger into her distended vagina.

As she worked her finger in and out while manipulating her clitoris, she lamented her present relationship with Cloud. She wanted to feel his stiffened penis up her vagina so badly she couldn't stand it sometimes. Tifa couldn't understand what was wrong with him that he never caught on that she had physical needs. They were both grown adults, for God sakes!

Tifa hadn't been a virgin for a number of years, having given her virginity to a local boy when Cloud was away. It turned out the boy didn't love her and had just used her for sex. But that was alright, she thought with a giggle, she had used him for sex too. That was the last time that Tifa had experienced an orgasm from a penis and it was too long ago as far as she was concerned. Suddenly she felt the cum cascade from her vagina and she almost lost her footing in the pounding surf.

"God, that was good," Tifa thought, "If only it had been from Cloud, it could have been so much better."

When Tifa came out of the sea, she glanced quickly at Cloud and ascertained that he was watching the beach area. She fully intended to look away so as to not establish eye contact with him and embarrass him further, when suddenly he stared right at her glorious beauty as she stood in front of his line of vision stark naked.

Cloud stood, as if he were rooted in the beach, with his mouth agape, unable to move his head away from a sight he had only dreamt of. Tifa immediately noticed he had developed an instant erection that was attempting to poke through his uniform.

She walked up to him and took his right hand and placed it on her right breast, allowing him to feel her already totally erect nipple. He flushed uncomfortably and attempted to speak but, as his mouth had completely dried out, he was unable to. Stepping up on her toes, Tifa placed her mouth on Cloud's and began to passionately kiss him. Recognizing that he was finally beginning to respond to her by his rubbing her nipple back and forth, Tifa forced her tongue into his mouth and explored the recesses of his mouth.

Feeling his totally erect penis poking her in the navel, she reached down and liberated it by pulling the zipper of his pants down. Tifa knew Cloud never wore underwear, having spied on him when he would go urinate in the undergrowth on their journey. She had lusted after him even more, after observing his beautiful penis.

Tifa dropped to her knees and pulled Cloud's uniform pants down to his feet. "You're so beautiful," she cooed. Tifa wrapped her lips around the tip of Cloud's penis and began to suck on it, taking all of it into her mouth. Cloud loudly moaned and shot his load of hot semen into Tifa's mouth almost immediately.

Cloud spoke for the first time, "I'm so sorry, Tifa."

Tifa glanced up at him, her mouth still dripping from his orgasm and smiled. "It's alright. I loved having that affect on you. Besides you'll get hard again in a minute."

Tifa arose to her feet and instructed Cloud as one would a small child. "Now let's get you naked, young man." Tifa assisted Cloud in removing the rest of his uniform, along with his military boots until Cloud stood in front of her as naked as on the day he was born.

Tifa thought, "Oh, God! He's more beautiful than even I imagined."

Tifa noticed her prediction had been accurate, as she espied Cloud's penis already becoming erect, as he drank in with his widened eyes all of her awesome naked beauty.

"See," she exclaimed, grasping his hardened member. "I told you you'd be hard again in a minute."

Cloud gasped, but protested, "Tifa, there are people down at the other end of the beach and somebody else could come down here any minute."

"I don't care!" declared Tifa. "I've waited for this for such a long time and nobody's gonna stop us now."

Cloud leaned slightly down and began to kiss Tifa, who pulled back saying, "I don't need any foreplay. I want the whole enchilada right now!"

Tifa lay down on the sandy beach on her back with her legs slightly drawn up and wide apart causing her beautiful vagina with its shiny black pubic hair to be completely open in invitation. Cloud groaned aloud at such a glorious sight and fell quickly to his knees and inserted his now fully erected eight-inch penis into the beautiful Tifa.

"Oh Cloud," Tifa moaned, "That feels so good and I've dreamt of this moment for such a long time."

Cloud began moving his hips rapidly thrusting his penis further and further into the ecstatic Tifa, who was moving her beautiful behind completely off the sandy beach with every one of his savage thrusts in an effort to coax his penis even further up inside of her.

Tifa was nearing her orgasm, when she suddenly heard Aerith's voice behind her demanding, "What are you two thinking about?!" "This is a public beach – not a _pubic_ beach!"

Ignoring the pun, as Cloud attempted to disengage himself from Tifa in order to stand up, Tifa reached behind him and held him inside of her by placing her hands firmly on his buttocks and continuing to raise her own bottom off the beach up and down. Tifa did so for two reasons; one reason being she was not going to allow anyone, even Aerith, to interrupt this _dream come true_ moment for her and the second reason was to save the sweet, ethereal, sensibilities of Aerith from severe shock, if Cloud were to suddenly rise and wave his eight-inch erection at her. Besides Tifa wasn't going to present Aerith the opportunity to cop Cloud's _cherry_, because there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Cloud _was_ a virgin. Tifa vowed she was going to be his first and it was going to be such a tremendous sexual experience for him that she was going to _make_ him love her.

So imagine Tifa's shocked surprise, when a few seconds later Aerith stepped into Tifa's line of vision completely and totally naked having apparently removed all of her apparel quickly.

"Aerith," Tifa exclaimed, "You're so beautiful!"

Apparently Aerith was one of those young women, who appear attractive when clothed and spectacularly beautiful when nude. She had fully ripened breasts with beautifully large nipples with _holy_ aureoles. Aerith had a relatively tiny waist in comparison to the size of her breasts and her mons pubis was covered with a thick overgrown patch of beautiful reddish auburn, pubic hair.

Tifa thought rather cattily, "It's a cinch nobody ever explained to her about shaving."

Aerith smiled down upon the lovemaking couple and Tifa suddenly felt completely tranquil about the entire situation, almost as if an angel from God had passed blessing upon them. Because she had not been concentrating on the sex act at all for the last minute, but had automatically been continuing to arch her back to accommodate Cloud's thrusting, Tifa suddenly began to experience her climax with rivers of cum beginning to roll out of her.

"Oh no!" Tifa thought, "Not yet. Cloud hasn't cummed yet."

As Tifa was moaning in the ecstasy of her continuing orgasm, along with worrying that Cloud hadn't yet experienced the orgasm that was going to prove to her that they should be together, she noticed Aerith suddenly winked at her and right at that exact second Cloud shot his load of hot semen up Tifa's lovely vagina. "Oh, Tifa!" he shouted at the second of his climax and it was music to her ears.

Cloud leaned down and kissed Tifa sweetly and murmured softly in an effort to prevent Aerith from overhearing, "That was truly wonderful, Tifa. I've wanted this with you, since I was fourteen years old."

Tifa was almost physically glowing from her own orgasm and the words Cloud had spoken to her, as he pulled his now limp penis from her vagina and lay on the beach next to her. The sun had arisen in the last five minutes and, as the dawn had broken for a new day, Tifa found herself hoping that the dawn had broken in regards to her and Cloud's relationship. Aerith suddenly knelt by Tifa's side and whispered in Tifa's ear, so only she could hear, "I've shown you kindness." "Now it's my turn." Tifa nodded her understanding. As Aerith stood nakedly over Cloud smiling down upon him, Tifa suddenly recognized the elemental sadness in Aerith's expression, as though Aerith knew something incredibly sad that no one else knew. Tifa found herself wondering what it could be to cause the beatific young woman to grieve so.

Aerith lowered herself to both knees and explained softly to Cloud, "I wish for you to satisfy me sexually."

Cloud began to blush and covered his genital area with his hands. "Aerith," he stammered, "aren't you a virgin?"

Aerith lifted his hands away from his manhood and gazed lovingly at it. "Yes," she agreed, "I am. That is why I want to experience the joys of physical love, at least, one time with someone dear, who I greatly care about. Come," she said holding her arms out, "We don't have much time left."

Cloud appeared perplexed saying, "We can stay here in Costa del Sol for as long as we want."

Aerith shook her head sadly. "No, we will have to move on quickly. Now please," the beautiful young woman pleaded.

Tifa's heart nearly broke from the painful aura she recognized encircling Aerith and she suddenly reached out and shoved Cloud. "Go on, you big dummy! It's alright."

It was almost as if Cloud hadn't made a move toward Aerith, because he had been frightened of crushing Tifa's feelings, because he immediately sat up and began to passionately kiss Aerith. He made no quick moves, but was determined to be extraordinary gentle with the young virgin.

When Aerith began to respond to Cloud's kiss by slightly opening her mouth, it was only then that he pushed his tongue into her mouth and gently probed her tongue. Aerith reached over and grasped his throbbing eight-inch penis and Cloud began to gently rub both of her nipples with his hands while continuing to kiss her.

Aerith began to experimentally rub Cloud's huge penis gently with her hand, while Cloud lowered his head to her nipples and sucked on the left one and then the right until they became erect. He kissed her gently all around her breasts and then began kissing her on her lower body until he reached her beautiful vagina.

Clouded ordered, "Lay back, Aerith."

Aerith dropped her hand from his erection and complied laying back on the beach with her legs spread wide, fully expecting the awful pain she had often heard about from her foster mother concerning the time when a woman loses her maidenhead. Instead she suddenly felt Cloud's tongue probing inside of her and, amazingly to her, it felt wonderful. "Oh, Cloud" she murmured.

Cloud, being a novice himself in the area of sexual activity, randomly lapped inside of her wonderful vagina until he, completely by chance, located her clitoris with his tongue and began to thrust against it. It was only when Aerith began to arch her back and moan in sexual ecstasy did he realize he had performed correctly.

Aerith moaned in wonderment as she began to experience her first orgasm, as this did not conform in the slightest way to anything her foster mother had explained to her concerning a woman's first sexual experience. As the orgasm flowed out of her splendidly beautiful vagina, Cloud continued to thrust with his tongue, not realizing he had accomplished his mission to gently introduce the beautiful heroine to the sexual experience.

Aerith lay feeling glorious from her orgasm, as Cloud continued with his tongue in his endeavor to stimulate Aerith's clitoris. She began to reach down with her hands to pull Cloud up to her, when suddenly she began to experience intense sexual pleasure again from Cloud's tongue. She began to groan loudly, "Oh, Cloud," and to arch her back in a sexual frenzy, thrusting her beautiful vagina up further into Cloud's face. Suddenly Aerith experienced another orgasm and this time lost all control of herself and began screaming "Cloud! Stop! "I can't stand it! I'm going to die!" And Aerith proceeded to let loose with a veritable river of cum, which washed out of her _holy_ vagina and onto Cloud's face and the sandy beach.

When Aerith finally finished experiencing her second orgasm in as many minutes, Cloud continued to manipulate her clitoris with his tongue and Tifa recognizing that Aerith was completely satiated for the moment and actually couldn't stand any more sexual stimulation to her already highly sensitive physical nature, reached over and actually shoved Cloud off Aerith. "Enough!" she commanded. Aerith glanced at her gratefully and offered her another wink.

Cloud rested on his knees with his throbbing erection pointed out in front of him and looked lovingly upon the totally nude, extraordinarily beautiful Aerith. Aerith smiled back to him and patted the inside of her right thigh with her hand in invitation to Cloud to enter at his own discretion.

Cloud asked softly, "Are you certain?"

"Of course, my love."

Cloud leaned over and gently inserted the tip of his eight-inch penis into Aerith's wide open vagina and pushed tenderly until half of his erection had entered the virgin beauty. He began to thrust lightly until he recognized he was pushing against her maidenhead. Aerith, in an attempt to aid Cloud in his endeavor, was raising her beautiful bottom completely off the sandy beach to meet his thrusting, despite the pain she was experiencing. Grasping Cloud by his buttocks, she pushed him further into her naturally fortified vagina and whispered to him, "Go for it, my love. I can easily stand the pain to achieve the pleasure."

With the permission of such encouragement from his beautiful lover, Cloud began to thrust vigorously and almost immediately penetrated Aerith's maidenhead with his eight-inch penis. Aerith had steeled herself against the expected pain and was amazed to discover it wasn't nearly as bad as some of the pain she had experienced in some of their battles with Shin-ra.

Cloud began to thrust his eight-inch penis rapidly in and out of Aerith's splendid vagina, until he was filling her completely with all of himself. Aerith suddenly arched her back in ecstasy and began to moan loudly, while she felt her orgasm begin with the cum cascading through and then out of her lovely vagina. Smiling up at Cloud, she whispered to him, "Your turn."

Cloud began to shoot his own hot load of semen up the gorgeous young woman, while exclaiming "Oh, Aerith." Aerith reached up and pulled Cloud's head down to rest on her bountiful breasts until his orgasm was completed. "That was truly wonderful," she whispered.

A few minutes later, as the three of them lay sprawled nakedly on the sandy beach resting in preparation of donning their clothes, as they recognized the morning sun had risen and the beach would soon be crowded with bathers, Tifa was startled to hear the voice of Yuffie exclaim, "My Gawd! You're all nekkid!"

Tifa quickly regained her feet just as Yuffie spun and began to retreat up the beach saying, "Wait 'til the others hear about this!" Tifa began to sprint and, reaching out, clutched the back of Yuffie's extremely abbreviated white shorts. Yuffie continued to attempt to run and, as she always wore her shorts unbuttoned and the zipper slightly down, Tifa pulled Yuffie's shorts and panties down to her knees causing Yuffie to pitch forward. As Yuffie's forward momentum caused her to topple on to the sandy beach, Tifa pulled Yuffie's shorts and panties completely off leaving the teenage ninja girl stark naked from the waist down!

Yuffie rolled over exposing her youthful vagina to the startled eyes of the three older group members and began screaming, "Help! They're gonna kill me!" Cloud clasped his hand over Yuffie's mouth to prevent her from drawing any further attention to them and, when he noticed Yuffie's mid-riff green, knit blouse had ridden up in the confusion exposing her beautifully formed breasts with their tight little nipples, his penis began to stiffen.

Tifa, thinking quickly, suggested "Strip her so she can't go tell the others." While Cloud continued to hold his hand over Yuffie's mouth to prevent her from shrieking further, Aerith and Tifa fell to quickly removing the attractive, teenage thief's blouse, armor, weapon mechanism and shoes and socks leaving her as naked as they were. By this time Cloud's penis had grown to its full eight inches and he suddenly leaned over and inserted it into the startled Yuffie's prepubescent appearing vagina, having only sparse pubic hair at the present.

Tifa exclaimed in a shocked voice, "Cloud! What are you doing?"

Aerith began to laugh and then held up right hand up to her mouth to hide her merriment, although it was uncertain where she was laughing at Yuffie or Tifa or both.

Cloud began to thrust vigorously into Yuffie sliding easily all the way in. He recognized Yuffie might have only been sixteen and her vagina had the appearance of a twelve year's old, but she had managed to lose her maidenhood somewhere along the line, probably for some mastered materia. As Cloud continued to work his penis in and out of Yuffie's extremely tight vagina, Aerith began to caress Yuffie's nipples feeling them grow hard under the touch of her hand. Yuffie began to arch her back and thrust forward with her vagina, but whether it was in sexual frenzy or an attempt to throw Cloud off her, no one present was certain. Whatever the reason, her behavior was causing Cloud even more pleasure and he redoubled his efforts. He discovered Yuffie's vagina was so tight, it made Tifa's feel as if he had been making love to a train tunnel and he felt as though the skin was being peeled back on his penis.

Aerith leaned over and began to suck on Yuffie's small hard nipples, swirling her tongue around the tips, while suddenly Tifa became so sexually aroused she couldn't stand to just watch the sexual interaction happening in front of her and she jammed three of her fingers up in her own glorious vagina and began searching for her clitoris. Being so sexually stimulated from observing Cloud and Aerith ravage the beautiful, teenage ninja, Tifa began to experience her own orgasm in an extremely short time. She moaned loudly, as she continued to observe the sexually cavorting trio, when the cum began to flow from her vagina.

As Cloud continued to thrust his eight-inch erected penis into Yuffie's teenage vagina, her face became highly flushed and she began to moan louder and louder, finally shouting out "Fuck me, Cloud! Fuck me harder!"

When Cloud unbelievably was able to redouble his efforts, Aerith became distracted by the sound of Tifa's moaning and she glanced over at Tifa who was in the process of achieving her orgasm through the use of her digits. Aerith crawled over on her hands and knees to Tifa and startled the young beauty by leaning over and beginning to passionately kiss her while swirling her tongue inside of Tifa's mouth. Aerith reached down with her right hand and began to gently rub Tifa's right nipple until it became erect and then repeated the same procedure on her left nipple. Tifa started moaning and, reaching down with her hands, began to rub them all over Aerith's beautiful, wantonly naked body.

Aerith removed her mouth from Tifa's and whispered in her ear, "I want to fuck you right now." Tifa inexplicitly began to blush furiously to hear such obscenity escape Aerith's lips and was even more flabbergasted when Aerith crawled over to her pink dress and pulled a nine-inch dildo from one of her deep pockets!

As Aerith returned to Tifa's side, Tifa asked amazed, "Where ever did you get that?"

"Oh, I've had this awhile," the beautiful flowergirl responded. "What do you think I do in the middle of those long nights when you're always in the same room?" Aerith asked rhetorically.

Tifa suddenly realized that she had been as large a thorn in Aerith's side as she had considered Aerith – at least as far as spending time alone with Cloud was concerned.

"Lay back and relax," advised Aerith. "I guarantee you're going to enjoy this!"

As the beautiful Tifa obeyed Aerith's instructions by laying on her back in the sandy beach, Aerith spread Tifa's legs as wide as she could and, after lubricating the head of the dildo with some of her saliva, she began to very gently slide it into Tifa's beautiful _secret place_.

When Aerith finished sliding the nine-inch dildo up Tifa's exquisite vagina and began thrusting it as hard as she could in and out, Tifa immediately began to buck and grind with sexual gratification.

Aerith began to push the humongous dildo even further into Tifa's primary sexual organ and when she reached Tifa's G-spot consistently, Tifa began to moan louder and louder and finally began to scream in a sexual frenzy, "Oh, God! Yes, Aerith!"

On the other side of the small portion of beach the group was occupying, Yuffie began to experience her orgasm simultaneously. "Oh Gawd!" Yuffie screamed, "I can't believe it," as her ocean of orgasm flowed from between her legs.

As Tifa arched her back in her final sexual frenzy, with cum cascading from her body onto the huge dildo, Cloud shot his wad of manly sperm up the naked ninja from Wutai and then collapsed onto her. As Tifa lay back on the sandy beach with her eyes closed, utterly exhausted from the sexual ministrations of Aerith, Aerith happened to glance up and was horrified to notice that a large crowd of early beach risers had gathered around the sexually cavorting members of _Avalanche_ and were visually drinking in every inch and aspect of the stark naked beauty that was being offered to them in the form of the totally naked bodies of Aerith, Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie. In other words, they were gawking with their mouths agape.

"Uh, Cloud," Aerith began to say.

Yuffie looked around the body of Cloud, who was still lying on her and was extremely startled to observe the large group of onlookers that were gathered around her. "My Gawd!" she exclaimed, "There's people looking at us."

As a result of her extreme shock and fear from the situation, Yuffie suddenly became even more embarrassed as she felt her bladder go and copious amounts of urine began to flow from her body. Cloud, feeling the unexpected liquid leaking onto him and quickly grasping the situation from his sense of smell, arose to his feet to escape the urine.

By this time, Aerith and Tifa had also arose to their feet and, despite their feeling excruciatingly embarrassed from standing totally nude among a large group of swim suited strangers, they could not stop staring in horrified fascination as the teenage ninja continued to stream her urine onto the sandy beach.

When the large crowd began to cheer lustily at everything that was occurring around them, Aerith realized it was time for her to do something drastic. She reached down and picked up her _Wizard Staff_ and then waved it once around her head, while muttering some sort of strange incantation.

All time stopped; at least it did for everyone, except Aerith. She walked around the large crowd of bathers, who now most closely resembled mannequins, until she reached her clothing. Quickly slipping on her panties and shoes, Aerith set about denuding all of the crowd.

As Aerith moved around the group stripping off the bathing suits of the onlookers, whose bodies now had the physical composition of extremely soft rubber, her beautiful breasts would bobble slightly with her exertion.

After she had removed the swimming togs of all the young men, she was intrigued to note that most of them were now equipped with huge erections. That would certainly add to the excitement and confusion when she reset time again, Aerith thought to herself. She idly wondered which of them – herself, Tifa or Yuffie had caused the erections or maybe it was Cloud! "Who knew?" Aerith whimsically wondered.

Aerith quickly set about removing the bathing apparel of the young women and was amazed to discover that many of them had slightly distended vaginas with a little moisture present, proving to her that the young women had also been sexually aroused by the foursome's sexual cavorting.

Aerith gathered up all of the bathing togs and carried them with her as she traveled up the stairs to the main part of the town, where time had also been frozen. Aerith placed all the bathing suits in a large trash receptacle and then returned to the beach area, where she set about unfreezing time for her friends individually. After Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were completely attired, Aerith slipped on her dress and, after fastening the many buttons on her garment, she again picked up her _Wizard Staff_.

Aerith once again swung it over her head and muttered the same incantation. Suddenly time began and for a split second there was much confusion experienced by the now stark naked crowd of onlookers, which only lasted until the first young woman, who noticed she was totally nude began screaming and attempting to cover her beautiful private parts with her hands. It certainly appeared to her that the crowd of young naked men with the huge erections had torn her bathing suit to shreds in preparation of a gang rape.

One by one, the young women realized their state of total nudity and there was much screaming and milling about, although Aerith noticed that a few of the young women had already began to sexually couple with the more handsome strangers among the crowd. "It seems size really does count," she thought to herself, as she noticed the men chosen were the ones with the largest erections.

"We should leave now, while we can," suggested Cloud.

"Aw, I wanna watch," Yuffie whined. She was clasped by the hand by Tifa and literally dragged up the stairs to the main part of the town. They quickly met up with Barret and Nanaki and the six of them left Costa del Sol completely unnoticed as most of the townspeople had been drawn to the beach area by the screaming.

It wasn't until much later that the crowd, who had since been arrested and placed in the local hoosegow, remembered they had been standing watching some beautiful strangers make love in the sand just before all hell had broken loose. Not one of them ever figured it out.

To this very day, whenever Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie discover themselves together, they remember back to that day with great merriment, and then when that causes them to realize Aerith no longer walked among the living, a great pall of sadness overcomes each of them and they are sorry the subject ever came up.

**Author's Note: this was just a one shot and there is no squel's or etxra chapters**


End file.
